


Dive

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: A drabble based off the Ed Sheeran song "Dive." Lyrics belong to him and not me.





	Dive

Draco walked down the stairs of the house that he had lived in for the last year and a half to hear his partner humming along to a song playing on the wireless. Draco knew that it was a muggle singer and it was his partners favourite, but after being in a relationship for the last 5 years and married for part of that you tended to know the little things about them. Their favourite foods, treacle tart, their favourite artists, their favourite shows.

The song changed and it was their wedding song. Draco walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and swayed slowly to the music while singing along to the song in his ear.

_“Maybe I came on too strong, Maybe I waited too long, Maybe I played my cards wrong, oh, just a little bit wrong, Baby I apologize for it,”_ he smiled into the back in front of him and loosened his arms allowing him to turn and face Draco. He stared into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter-Malfoy, and couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face as Draco lent down and kissed Harry on the lips softly.

Draco felt his breath mingle with Harry’s as he mumbled the lyrics of the song still flowing through the speakers of the wireless.

_“I could fall, or I could fly, here in your aeroplane. And I could live; I could die hanging on the words you say.”_

_“And I’ve been known to give my all and jumping in harder than ten thousand rocks on the lake.”_ Harry joined in with a shy smile, hands around Draco’s neck as he lent in and places a small kiss to Draco’s neck, while swaying side to side slightly. Draco’s hands left Harry’s hips and moved slowly and sensually down to his arse. Harry moaned softly and nipped at Draco’s neck.

_“So don’t call me baby, unless you mean it. And don’t tell me you need me, if you don’t believe it.”_ The words still softly drifting around the room, not quite loud enough to drown out the sound of the moans coming from the two bodies in the kitchen, which were currently grinding their hips together. Their moans getting louder and louder.

_“So let me know the truth, before I dive right into you.”_ The song finished as the both boys climaxed and moaned into each other’s mouths, kissing messily, teeth and lips clashing as they both gripping on to each other for dear life, like nothing else mattered.

“Happy anniversary Dray.” Harry said with a small smile after they caught their breaths.

“Happy anniversary Harry.” Draco smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips again. “I’m glad you let me know the truth, and I’m glad we both dived right in.”

“So am I.” Harry replies.


End file.
